


I hold the power to deceive

by crookedspoon



Series: Panels, Ink, and Caped Crusaders [9]
Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Community: smallfandomflsh, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Random Thug Dialogue, Rumors, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two thugs discuss the latest rumor about the Penguin's demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hold the power to deceive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #125 "rabies" at [comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%20125) and #130 "rumor" at [smallfandomflsh](http://smallfandomflsh.livejournal.com/135336.html%22).
> 
> Because random thug dialogues are some of the best things in these games.

"Is it true what they say? That Cobblepot is dead, I mean."

"The Penguin? Are you serious? I thought that guy was too rich to die."

"I don't think you can bribe death. Money don't make you immortal."

"Yeah, alright, but he was one of the big guys. Y'know, the ones you think are gonna be around forever."

"Yeah, right. Joker was one of those too and look where he's at."

"True, but that was Batman's fault and he ain't around anymore either."

"Nah, wasn't the Bat that killed Cobblepot the way I hear it."

"Then who? I thought everyone else was still on trial."

"They say Harley did it. She was never locked up with the rest."

"No way. That witch's always been crazy, but Cobblepot? Didn't they, like, work together or something? I could've sworn I saw her waltzing in and out of his place like she owned it some time ago. No one ever bothered her either. That's suspicious if you ask me."

"It's Gotham, man. Everyone double-crosses everyone else sooner or later. It's just how things work. Can't trust anyone these days."

"So why'd she do it? The way I see it, working for the Penguin pays a lot more than taking him out. I mean, just look at the equipment his guys have. Makes ours look like toy guns."

"...some of ours _are_ toy guns."

"They're trick guns, that's a difference."

"If they're not deadly, they're toys."

"Have you ever _seen_ the Joker use some of _his_ toys? Deadliest things I've ever known. Guy was an artist. You know, if you count killing as an art form."

"But he was the Joker. He even turned rubber chickens into weapons."

"You could too if you know what to do with them. Like, strangle someone."

"Sounds like an awfully complicated way of doing it."

"Just saying it's possible."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Go back to the bit with Harley. I still don't get why she'd jeopardize her position like that. I mean, Penguin's men wouldn't just let her waltz outta there once she'd killed their boss."

"I hear it had something to do with the Joker's hyenas. The Penguin must have stuffed them and put them on display or whatever. Said they'd been as mad as their owner and that he'd done them a favor. Didn't sit right with Harley. Sounds like she lost it."

"Can you blame her? She loved those mutts like they were her kids or something."

"Yeah, but why now? It's not like they haven't been rotting in his museum for a year or so."

"Maybe she just got wind of it. She hasn't been right since the Joker got sick, y'know."

"Like she was right before that. You think she wouldn't have noticed her pets missing?"

"Who knows? Maybe she thought they were at the Gotham Zoo all that time."

"Yeah, maybe." 

"So... who d'you think is gonna step up next now that Cobblepot's gone? Black Mask? Haven't heard of him for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Amnesia" by KMFDM.


End file.
